Legend of the Lyrium Lined
by Sabaine
Summary: AU. Hawke is travelling across Tevinter and meets a fellow traveler on her path. They're pushed together, will it create hatred and friction? Or something deeper? Will this traveler discover Hawke's secrets and past? If he does, will he find that they're too much to handle? Haunted by her past, Hawke must decide on what keeps herself and most importantly, her secrets, safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Okie here we go this ****was**** my first fanfic so bear with me its set in an alternate timeline/universe. But its still Fenris and Hawke aslo most of the other characters as well. I've finally grown a pair and decided to post it XD **

Legend of the Lyrium Lined.

* * *

Chapter 1

_Pain. Flames blossoming across her shoulders, rising across her face. She screamed soundless, wordless. The burning continued further down her back, wrapping around her waist, down her thighs and ankles, tears streamed down her cheeks, her hair falling loose from the tight bun she was forced to wear. Her breath caught in her throat, choking, suffocating... The agony was overwhelming, like nothing she had ever experienced. Her eyes cleared and in front of her she could see another screaming, writhing, struggling against their bonds. the other person's eyes captured her. She could see the equal struggle of agony flicker across their face; the atmosphere changed dampening and thickening, silence passed throughout the room?_

_As soon as it started it disappeared, something she thought was impossible began to happen an increased pressure in her shoulders and her spine brought more discomfort. She stopped mid sob to see the other person also look up in wonder. The moment passed. More stinging, she felt her shoulder blades snap as the pressure increased even more and something alien forced its way past growing from her spine, wrenching her shoulders forward, the alien limbs brought so hurt that she blacked out._

_..._

At last peace.

She awoke with a start, her heart pounding so loud she couldn't hear herself breathe, as she sat up she found herself automatically checking her wards, they were fine, glowing brightly. She sighed, 'fucking dreams, why can't I just sleep?' She brushed her side fringe behind her ear and checked her bandages, she re-wrapped the ones at her wrist and forearms, pulling her gloves on tighter, she looked at the fire and sky and figured it was still too early to continue travelling, she covered herself with her blanket and settled back down to sleep. The sounds of the forest she was settled in finally drowned out the thumping noise in her ears, caused by her racing hearbeat.

Her name was Hawke. She stood at 5'8, her long, dark hair was braided and tucked into the hood of her cloak, a light dusting of freckles covered her nose. She wore a blouse that had a high collar, dark leather leggings and knee high boots. She wore the hood up covering her face and her bandages wrapped around her throat, across the left side of her face, they continued down her arms and wrist her fingerless gloves held them in place most of the time. When travelling she wore two gauntlets thicker at the wrist and covered in darkened metal. Currently she travelled through the Green Dales in Antiva but she had travelled far to get here and she had further to travel still.

She had companions along the way, but she kept their time together short. A rare few of them managed to last for over a month and during their time together she had a few rules, but once broken she left them. Very few of her companions were able to keep to them for a few days at most. There was something about a woman travelling alone with very little money that seemed to attract the worst sort of people. Probably Fate's little joke. She had nothing to offer and yet people tried to take all, when that happened she killed them. She hated doing it, but she had to protect herself and if they were willing to hurt her, they would hurt others and she wouldn't let that stand. So she started to tell people who wished to travel with her that they may want to reconsider.

The sun rose above the trees, Hawke stirred rubbing her eyes, the last few hours of sleep had been restless. She stood, stretching the kinks in her back, cracking her shoulders wincing at the pain. She gathered her things, rolling the blanket and hooking it onto her backpack, she scuffed out the dying fire and disabled her wards tucking the orbs into her bag. She would travel into the next town to restock on a few essentials and sell the valuable trinkets and spare weapons she had found or taken off bandits. She felt bad about robbing dead bodies but she wasn't in a place to be fussy about where her money came from. Reluctantly and with an aching body that came from sleeping rough for a couple of years she began to walk. Trees turned into fields and the path turned from beaten track into rough cobbles, this town looked to be crowded and Hawke hated crowds. She subconsciously pulled her hood up higher around her face to cover her bandages and stop people from staring into her one visible eye. She sighed internally to herself as she caught a few people's eyelines, the men curious about the tall, slim woman that carried herself confidently yet in a non-threatening way. As if she was trying to blend into the background.

She ducked and weaved past people working her way through the mob. Stopping at a stall that looked fairly unoccupied, she removed all the items she had for sale. Bartering with the merchant seemed easy, she just stood there and stared requesting an amount. He flustered and shook his head, it wasn't as if she had stated an number that was way above the value of the merchandise. It was actually a fair sum, but the merchant wished to make a larger margin than what she wanted. In the end she simply waited for him to stop talking, he avoided looking at her face, something that she was secretly grateful for. She began to count under her breath, backwards from ten, once she started this, people tended to do what she wanted; either they were uneasy or feeling something else she hadn't quite figured out yet. After a few minutes the merchant seemed to deflate and handed over the money Hawke was asking for.

'Thankyou for helping me,' sha said as she smiled softly placing the money into the small bouch that she kept chained to her belt. Her money pouch was vital to her survival. You could only live so long on the natural land. The trader clearly taken aback smiled also.

'N-no prob-problem young lady' the man stuttered, shaken by her presence and the transaction that happened between them. 'A word of advice?' He said glancing around, Hawke nodded. 'Find yourself a man to travel with. I-Its not safe for a p-pretty, young woman like you to be alone t-travelling.' She snorted in disbelief. The merchant had a young daughter himself and tried to be a good man, he felt compelled to saasy something to the woman. 'Don't look at me l-like that, it's dangerous,' he says with a little bit of backbone. Hawke thanked the seller again for his time and wandered across the square.

Surveying her surroundings, the town was just like every other; people scrabbling for pitiful coin, cloying at one another trying to get better than the other. She hated the atmosphere, the noise, just everything. As her eyes drifted from person to person there was another looking straight at her. Most people avoided looking in her direction or gazed at her in a gormless expression. He seemed focused on her position, it was strange to see such a still figure while others rushed around. He was tall, with broad shoulders, he covered the lower half of his face and his eyes watched her through his surprisingly white hair. She felt her breath catch in her throat and her pulse jump a couple of notches. She recognised this man and it terrified her.

Him. The same man that had been following her for the last eleven days. She stumbled back a little, bumping into a couple of people that grumbled at her intrusion. He didn't take his eyes from hers and even started to move through the crowd in the same direction. Hawke turned and ran, pushing past and shoving others out her way in the haste to leave, she first saw him in Solas, and then again in Tantervale, _damn hunter! _She thought with anger and fear. _Well he'll have to try harder than that to get me, I'm not going back, I'd rather die first._ She ran until the houses turned into trees and the track beneath her feet became grassy green and mossy again and only then did she slow her pace and her brain kicked in. Her breath was thick and hot in her throat as she panted, the clothing she wore felt too tight and sticky, she stumbled on a rock as she muttered to herself. 'Well that was stupid, now he knows, I know he's tracking me. Ugh! Damn flight or fight instinct,' scolding herself for running from the stranger. Once her pulse had leveled and she didn't feel like she was breathing treacle, adjusting her pack she then forced herself into a jog and ran until the sky turned dark. Scouting a relatively dry, flat area she set up her wards. She was quite a few miles from the town and she didn't head north, to her experience, most hunters would go north then circle around on themselves to find their target. Muttering to herself as she piled the kindling she had gathered, 'he didn't look like he was hunting me, I mean, he didn't look like he was tracking me. He actually looked just as surprised to see me as I was to him. Although is that just fanciful thinking? Hunters tend to look different, don't they? Well, my fair share of hunters do. I've seen him a couple of times on the road and he just seems to pass by. maybe he's just as worried about me as I am about him, maybe he's not hunting me...' She sat next to her pile of wood, concentrating, the kindling burst into flame. She sighed and looked at her wards, made by a friend, they hovered at the four compass points of her camp, a faint golden line linking them all to each other. Hawke laid back against the tree she had sat infront of and tried to calm her mind.

A few hours later a shadow crossed over her vision. She looked up. He was watching her from a few metres from the clearing behind her wards, his eyes searched her face for a moment, she felt her heart thunder again, she watched his hands, waiting for the enevitable reach for a weapon. Yet, when it didn't happen she caught his eyes again, he looked at her and rised an eyebrow, universally asking if he could impose. She hesitated, the fear that she felt from earlier in the town hadn't abated and although it seemed that he wasn't going to hurt her, her fists automatically clenched. He glanced down at her hands as he noticed the movement, Hawke saw how green and bright his eyes were, and then realised what a foolish thought that was. She grimaced at her train of thought, mentally beating herself. The man oblivious to her internal monologue, simply noted her uncomfortable posture tilting his head slightly. Hawke looked at him as he nodded and continued on past her camp and into the dark.

* * *

**Okay, so this was my first fanfic, please drop a review and let me know if you would like me to continue posting the other chapters I have. I think I've got about thirty already written. The more reviews, the faster I edit and post XD Means I know that you're enjoying reading it. I'm not a mind reader! **

**Thanks again, I know it's not a particularly exciting chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had convinced myself I had posted this D: I'm so sorry for the dely xx**

**Ellethe: It is a redo, I'm sorry for the terrible grammar and spelling of the first one XD I didn't realise how bad it was. Not that I've improved that much. **

**Geeky Momma: (Love the name) I will keep posting as long as you let me know what you think of each chapter, be it review or PM, don't mind :P I just like to know what you're thinking. This chapter isn't very exciting. Just to let you know**

* * *

Chapter 2

Finally she had reached Ansburg, not much farther to go now. The landscape hadn't changed apart from the large river that occasionally crossed her path. It was getting harder to avoid large settlements or villages as they cropped up out the blue. Bandit attacks had become more frequent as well. Hawke sighed, her mind drifting over the past couple of weeks. Her footsteps trudged against the rough gravel path, she was oblivious to her surroundings as she ran her hand over the fence of the field beside the path, risking splinters; a couple of horses peered at her with interest before deciding that as she was neither food or threat she didn't matter. Treacherously her mind wandered over to the night when he walked past her camp, there was a moment when... _No! bad mind, bad!_ She stopped, raising her hand to forehead, her thumb rubbing her temple. 'Why, why, why, why?! Why is my mind doing this to me? Ugh... ' She complained, there was something about him. Hawke continued walking giving in to her train of thought and allowing herself to think about him. It was just, his eyes; when they looked at her it was like he was reading exactly what she was thinking, like he knew just how scared she was, how worringly comfortable she was with the thought of him entering past her wards, when hours before she had run for her life thinking he was a slaver. Knuckling her head with her hand as she dwelled on the facts so much they hurt, she hopped over the fence and strolled past the horses. One of them whickered at her she looked up, 'hey sweetie, aren't you lovely,' she said smiling. Whinnying a reply, the mare loped lazily over; Hawke had always liked horses, they just seemed quite content just to run around or eat grass. After rubbing the mare's nose she leant her head against the horse's and decided to take a step away from sanity, 'why is he bothering me so much?' She asked, 'it's just one man, it's so annoying that it's annoying _me_ so much.' Gazing into the creature's eyes Hawke found herself giggling, she must have taken a leap instead of a step because she burst into laughter while twining her mane through her fingers. 'You can't understand me, can you girl? No didn't think so, still thanks for listening to me whinge and whine and generally complain.' Giving the mare one last pat she continued to wander across the field, the mare deciding that more attention might be given, trotted after her.

Heading into the tree line Hawke paused, instead of usually aiming for the cover of the trees she set up camp on the edge of the field, her wards glowed brightly; these were her first line of defense if anything bigger than a cat were to come within a few metres she would know, if she wished the wards would release a small stunning glyph, hopefully letting whatever it was to stay away. Her fire flickered, casting the forest behind her into deep ominous shadows. The mare had stayed with her and was currently laying down acting as a wind barrier for Hawke, she was curled up between the mare's legs with her blanket wrapped around her, in her little cocoon of warmth they both drifted into sleep.

He watched her from further inbetween the trees, she fascinated him. He had seen her earlier in Solas, then Tantervale, then again in the Green Dales, it was too much to be a coincidence. He thought she was a slaver until the moment that he saw her in the village and she was bartering with a shop keeper. She was dressed in the minimum: large cloak, leggings and large boots. Selling weapons and a few items of silver, she simply imposed a presence that made the shop keeper very uncomfortable; twitching, sweating and stuttering he finally gave into her demands. And then he saw why, she turned and looked straight at him, he could feel his heart stop, his breath shallowed and he just stared. Half over her face was covered in bandages and her cloak kept most of her hair away from her face but a few strands had blown free, long and slighlty curled it hypnotised him as it flowed in the breeze. Her uncovered eye captured him, ice blue in colour, the sheer uniqueness threw him off, but the intense piercing gaze held him in place. She was tall, smaller than himself but tall for a woman, in her early twenties he guessed, her clothing hid her figure but from the appreciative glances from the men around her said it all. As quickly as it came the moment passed, fear grew in her stance and without warning she turned and ran, throwing people out her way in her haste. Shocked he threw up his hand in her direction and was going to call out but she had already gone, he ran his hand through his hair; getting too long again he noted. 'Foolish' he muttered although wether it was directed at the young woman or himself he wasn't sure.

Hiking through the forest he saw a glow from between the trees, placing his hand on his blade he cautiously stepped toward the source. It was her, sitting cross legged behind her fire, she looked like she was daydreaming as the fire waved and flickered in front of her. His shadow crossed in front of her and she sharply looked up, he held her gaze lowering his hand from his blade, he tried desperately to looked relaxed and unimposing even raising an eyebrow although in hindsight that might have looked a bit patronizing. She didn't move as if she was actually cotemplating allowing him to stay, but then her fists tightned, he managed to catch her eye, not wanting to aggravate her he simply nodded and continued walking. The memory of her fear haunted him.

He would not impose tonight, turning he walked further into the forest, away from her camp. He slowed after a mile and decided to head to side for a while to give her a wide berth. She did things to his head that he didn't trust. He was an escaped slave to a powerful blood mage back in Minrathous, he didn't escape in Minrathous but in the port town of Vyrantium when his old master was to leave for Seheron. He grinned at the thought of the look of astonishment on the old man's face. The thought warmed him as he settled down for the night to sleep.

* * *

**Please drop a review and let me know if you would like me to continue posting the other chapters I have. I think I've got about thirty already written. The more reviews, the faster I edit and post XD Means I know that you're enjoying reading it. I'm not a mind reader! **


End file.
